Retales
by Earline Nathaly
Summary: Drabbles, Viñetas y One-shots que involucran a Hiccup y Astrid. AU, Semi-AU, Songfics y Canon. De todo se vale y se aceptan peticiones.
1. Pescando Nixes

¡Mis estimados lectores! Aunque suene a hipocresía, los he extrañado mucho.

Como algunos de ustedes ya saben, mi computadora se crasheó, de la manera mas vil. En la noche estaba yo escribiendo y en la mañana que la volví a prender, nada. Se congeló y no funcionó más. Llevo una semana trabajando en la computadora de mi papá, aunque sólo tareas y ese tipo de cosas. Eso hasta hace tres días que me puse a teclear esto, porque simplemente mis dedos ardían por escribir algo.

Estuve como dos días en depresión cuando se murió mi (estúpida) mac, porque ya había terminado el siguiente capítulo de "Ladrona Fantasma" y llevaba la mitad del quinto capítulo de "Confidencial". Como me dijeron que los archivos no se iban a perder, no vi el caso de teclearlo todo de nuevo, por lo que les pido un poquito de paciencia de la manera más humilde. Al parecer me la entregan mañana y si eso ocurre les publicaré el siguiente capítulo de "Ladrona Fantasma" y continuaré sin demoras con "Confidencial", para publicarlo lo más pronto posible.

De cualquier modo, ésta idea comenzó... no sé ni de dónde salió, la verdad. Es otro AU... bueno, semi-AU que - como siempre - salió más largo de lo planeado. Pero de verdad que necesitaba escribir algo mientras tanto y decidí traerles éste como el primer one-shot de los drabbles/viñetas/one-shot que había prometido desde hace siglos. Espero que les guste :) Y prometo tratar de ya no hacer tantos AU. (Ya sólo los que tengo planeados) ¿O ustedes que opinan? ¿Les gustan mis AU?

En fin, no los entretengo más y comiencen. (Así, sin resumen para que sea sorpresa :D a ver que les parece)

* * *

><p><strong>Pescando Nixes<strong>

Categoría: HTTYD

Género: Romance, AU.

Clasificación: K

Palabras: 3617

Paring: Hiccstrid

One-shot

* * *

><p>Hiccup solía salir a pescar con su padre cuando era niño, pero a medida que fue creciendo y su relación con él se debilitó, tuvo que hacerlo solo. Con el paso del tiempo se acostumbró y descubrió que le gustaba más hacerlo de esta manera. Era tranquilo y nadie lo molestaba. Se convirtió en una rutina de todas las semanas que disfrutaba en soledad. Incluso después de que la relación con su padre y todo Berk se restauró gracias a Toothless y a su valentía matando al Giganticus Maximus que controlaba a todos los dragones que atacaban la isla, decidió que seguía queriendo ir a pescar solo. La compañía de su dragón no le hubiera molestado, pero no cabía en el bote, por lo que las mañanas de pesca las aprovechaba disfrutando de unas cuantas horas de sueño extras en su habitación.<p>

Sin embargo, ahora que tenía amigos, pronto varios quisieron seguirlo y unirse a sus actividades, por lo que fue cuestión de tiempo hasta que tuviera que encontrarse otro lugar para pescar y salir más temprano. Pensó en pescar en la Caleta donde entrenó a Toothless, pero no quería tener que cargar el bote de pesca hasta allá, y llamaría demasiado la atención si le pedía a Toothless que lo arrastrara hasta su nuevo destino. No, decidió que simplemente navegaría hasta un lugar más apartado y escondido donde los demás no fueran a pescar.

Faltaba poco para que el sol saliera cuando encontró un pequeño golfo escondido tras maleza que te hacía pensar que había tierra firme detrás debido a su espesura, pero escondía la entrada a la pequeña fuente de tranquilidad donde podría pescar en paz. Finalmente echó sus redes y su caña al agua y con un suspiro de satisfacción se sumió en el silencio propio de la pesca.

Los minutos se convirtieron en horas y pronto tuvo sus contenedores llenos, pero aun así no se le apetecía regresar. Recogió las redes y decidió que se quedaría un rato más utilizando sólo la caña. Entonces, sintió un jalón un poco diferente a los normales en la cuerda que se perdía en el agua. Se repitió varias veces y luego se detuvo. Hiccup subió el cebo, pero éste había desaparecido como si lo hubieran arrancado.

Entonces vio algo masivo moverse debajo del agua.

"Oh, oh" pensó. Nunca se le ocurrió que pudiera haber estado pescando en aguas peligrosas. El agua se movía al compás de un pez enorme que nadaba deliberadamente cerca de la superficie casi como si quisiera asustarlo y luego desaparecía en las profundidades. Después de unos momentos se detuvo y Hiccup se quedó muy quieto buscando cualquier otro movimiento, cuando éste no se produjo guardó la caña y se dispuso a salir lo más pronto posible de ahí.

"Sin movimientos bruscos, no queremos hacer enojar a lo que sea que…" se detuvo en seco, también en su mente.

Ahí, en medio del mar y completamente de la nada, había alguien más. Una muchacha de cabello rubio y penetrantes ojos azules lo miraba recargada en su bote con reproche y curiosidad. Tenía el cabello trenzado en innumerables patrones de trenzas adornadas con joyas, caracoles y conchas marinas.

"Oh dioses, oh dioses, ¡una nixe, una nixe, una nixe, estoy muerto!"

— ¿Quién eres? — Preguntó bruscamente — ¿Qué haces en mi lago?

Hiccup estaba demasiado asustado y sorprendido como para contestar. Se limitó a mirarla como la aparición que era con los ojos muy abiertos.

— ¿Sabes hablar nórdico? — frunció un poco más el ceño.

— Uh… uh…

— Deja de llevarte mis peces. — advirtió, luego se giró y entró al agua para desaparecer con un chapoteo.

Hiccup se quedó varios minutos en la misma posición, sin poderse creer que realmente acabara de ver una nixe, un espíritu del agua que según qué tan ebrio estuviera el vikingo que te lo contara, podían tener cola de pez o piernas, salían del afluente donde vivieran para mezclarse con la multitud en las fiestas y divertirse, o ahogaban a los incautos que se dejaban engatusar por su belleza.

Hiccup no iba pretender, era un incauto y lo sabía. Y nadie podía negar la belleza de esa nixe. Si se lo preguntaban, estaba empezando a dar más crédito a la última versión del mito. Tenía que salir de ahí, ya.

No fue hasta que no estuvo de nuevo en tierra firme, con el corazón un poco más calmado, que casi sintió decepción de no haber podido decir palabra coherente a la criatura. Pasó el resto del día y todo el siguiente con el asunto en la cabeza. Para ser sinceros, pasó toda la semana dándole vueltas en la cabeza, hasta el día en que volvió a ser día de pesca.

No regresó al pequeño lago de agua salada que encontró la semana pasada por temor a hacerla enojar. Pescó a mar abierto, donde irónicamente se sentía más seguro que cerca del golfo. Sin embargo, no podía sacarse a la nixe de la cabeza. Conforme se hizo más tarde, otros pescadores lo encontraron y lo invitaron a unirse a su pequeña flotilla de pesca, pero su mente decidió primero sin pedirle permiso. Les entregó sus barriles y les pidió que los dejaran donde pudiera recogerlos después. Sin apenas despedirse, se dirigió hacia el pequeño golfo.

Entre más lo pensaba, más estúpido le parecía lo que estaba haciendo. La nixe no lo quería en su territorio y sin embargo ahí iba él, a su territorio. Había dejado su pesca con los otros porque no quería que pensara que había estado robando sus peces de nuevo. Pero la verdad era que con todo y su "precaución", la nixe podría matarlo si lo deseaba. Debería regresar a Berk, hacer un mejor plan, volver con Toothless incluso, pero cuando algo de sentido comenzó a regresar a él, ya era muy tarde. Había llegado.

El agua estaba quieta y no había señales de que nada anduviera cerca. Remó hasta el centro del golfo y esperó. La nixe había tardado en aparecer la primera vez y se preguntó si ahora sería diferente, era la misma hora, después de todo. Esperó unos minutos pero nada pasó. Recordó que Gobber, en uno de sus estados más etílicos, había jurado que para atraer a una nixe, tenías que cantar, pues a las nixes les gustaba la música. Sin embargo Hiccup pensó que con su voz lo único que lograría sería espantarla.

Después de una hora, supuso que ya era tiempo de regresar. No faltaba mucho para el almuerzo y estaba comenzando a darle hambre. Sin embargo cuando se giró pudo verla emergiendo del agua, silenciosa e impactante. Casi se le detiene el corazón del susto. Otra vez.

— Te dije que no quería que robaras mis peces.

— N-no vine aquí por tus peces, ¿ves? — dijo rápidamente mostrando sus manos, libres de caña, redes y pescado.

La nixe ladeó la cabeza, aún parecía recelosa.

— Así que sí sabes hablar — acusó. Hiccup sintió as mejillas enrojecer — ¿Si no es por mis peces, entonces por qué estás aquí?

— Eh, yo… — "quería verte". La cara se le calentó todavía más — Q-quería asegurarme de no haber estado soñando.

La nixe lo miró detenidamente. Después de su curioso escrutinio se acercó al bote y apoyó los brazos en el borde, recargándose en él. Oh, vaya. Era hermosa, y las pequeñas gotas de agua que brillaban con la luz del sol sobre la piel desnuda de sus hombros le daban el aire etéreo que delataba su naturaleza.

— ¿Por qué habrías de haber estado soñando?

— Eres una nixe, ¿verdad?

— Sí.

— Los humanos no vemos nixes todos los días.

— Bueno, las nixes no vemos humanos todos los días tampoco.

Hiccup sonrió, lentamente y casi sin ser consciente. La nixe curvó la comisura de los labios también.

Y así comenzó, primero en los días de pesca, después varias veces por semana y finalmente todos los días, la nixe y Hiccup se encontraban en el lago de agua salada que era el hogar de ella.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? — se atrevió a preguntarle por fin en su tercer encuentro.

— Astrid. — dijo con voz susurrante, como el correr del agua en un río.

— Astrid — repitió Hiccup. Era un nombre poco común entre vikingos, pero no completamente extranjero. — Astrid— murmuró, saboreándolo.

Ella se ruborizó, y para esconderlo se hundió un poco más en el agua hasta que sólo sus ojos podían verse detrás de la madera del borde del bote. Hacía mucho que nadie le decía por su nombre. Llevaba ya mucho tiempo viviendo sola en ese lago.

— ¿Y tú? — Preguntó ella a su vez — ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Hiccup.

— Hiccup. — ella lo repitió, imitándolo. Después sonrió de manera astuta. Hiccup sentía que el corazón se le detenía cada que sonreía así, pues no sabía si a la sonrisa le precedía el inminente ahogamiento. Pero pronto descubrió que esa era su forma natural de sonreír, un poco maliciosa, un poco divertida. El corazón se le seguía deteniendo por unos segundos de todos modos.

La quinta vez que se encontraron, Hiccup no pudo más, simplemente tenía que preguntar.

— Astrid.

— ¿Sí?

— Si te hago una pregunta, ¿prometes no ahogarme?

Ella sonrió.

— Nunca hago promesas que no sé si podré cumplir.

Hiccup suspiró.

— Bueno, de acuerdo, está bien.

Ella rodó los ojos.

— Sólo pregunta, Hiccup.

— ¿Tienes cola? — espetó, y Astrid compuso una cara de desconcierto.

No podían culpar su curiosidad, la verdad. Nunca había visto nada más que su cara, sus brazos y parte de su clavícula, y se estaba volviendo loco de curiosidad.

— ¿O tienes piernas? — preguntó con más suavidad. Astrid le disparó una de sus malévolas sonrisas antes de desaparecer bajo el agua. Ah, genial. La había ofendido.

Sin embargo, pocos segundos después resurgió apoyándose en el bote para impulsarse hacia arriba y, para su completo asombro, entrar en la embarcación. El agua lo salpicó y se dio cuenta que tenía la boca abierta cuando unas cuantas gotas saladas le tocaron la lengua.

Astrid tenía cola, una larga cola de pez en color dorado al igual que su cabello, cuyas escamas brillaban con el sol creando arcoíris diminutos en cada una. El agua le escurría por toda su extensión de regreso al mar pues su aleta colgaba del bote. Conforme el agua escurría, Hiccup tuvo que parpadear pues creía estar alucinando. Sus escamas se transformaron en piel y se separaron en dos piernas humanas. Los caracoles que anteriormente adornaban la extremidad se transformaron en tela y pronto Astrid se vio envuelta en un fino vestido, luciendo en todo su esplendor como las nixes de las que hablaban las leyendas. Extendió las manos y Hiccup se percató que entre sus dedos había una delgadísima membrana que antes no había notado y que se resquebrajaba conforme se iba secando para después caerse como papel. Astrid sacudió las manos y entonces fueron humanas completamente.

— Dependiendo de mi humor, puedo tener cola o piernas cuando se me antoje. — sonrió. Hiccup seguía con la boca abierta y no pudo contestar.

Por ahí de la segunda semana consecutiva de encuentros diarios, Hiccup tuvo que confesar que se cansaba remando hasta allá todos los días. Era casi hora de partir de regreso a Berk y Astrid había vuelto a subir al bote.

— Astrid, ¿alguna vez has visto un dragón?

Ella se rió.

— Pues claro, el hecho de que no deje que me vean las personas no significa que no deje que me vean los animales o los dragones. ¿Con quién iba yo a hablar si no?

Hiccup se dio cuenta que debía de sentirse muy sola, y por eso seguramente había accedido a estar en contacto con él en primer lugar.

— Hey, yo soy una persona. ¿Qué no cuento? — bromeó.

Astrid le dedicó una de sus sonrisas malévolas y le salpicó agua.

— ¡Oye! — exclamó tratando de cubrirse con los brazos. — en fin, te decía porque me gustaría volar hasta aquí mañana.

— ¿En un dragón?

—Ajá. Es amigable, no te hará nada.

— Tráelo. Cuando se acercan a beber y salgo a la superficie se asustan y se van. — dijo decepcionada.

Hiccup se rió. Ella lo miró y extendió una de sus manos en su dirección.

— ¿Son todos los humanos así? — preguntó entrecerrando los ojos con curiosidad, con los dedos a centímetros de su mejilla.

— ¿Así? — preguntó sintiendo como volvía a ruborizarse. De todos modos no se movió — ¿Así como?

— Así de… atrayentes.

"¿Qué…?"

Astrid le rozó la piel con la yema de los dedos desde la mejilla hasta la oreja, donde apartó algo de cabello para acariciarle delicadamente la piel que cubría el cartílago. Hiccup sintió escalofríos que nada tenían que ver con la fría temperatura de su piel que nunca parecía terminar de secarse por completo.

Astrid volvió a la realidad con su estremecimiento y entonces se puso completamente roja, tanto que hasta parecía brillar.

— Yo… ah… es decir, no fue… ¡lo siento!

Y saltó al agua. Sus piernas se convirtieron en aletas y se perdió en las profundidades. Hiccup se quedó ahí, completamente confundido y con las mejillas ardiendo.

Al día siguiente, Astrid conoció a Toothless, y a pesar de que ambos estaban recelosos el uno del otro en un principio, pronto se hicieron amigos. Hiccup decidió que algún día la llevaría a volar. Era la primera vez que la veía fuera del agua – el bote no contaba – y no podía dejar de verla caminar. No parecía tener problemas para sostenerse, pero después de unos minutos se sentó en la tierra y le pidió que hiciera lo mismo.

— No uso mis piernas muy a menudo. — admitió.

Hiccup se sentó a su lado y se maravilló con la novedad de la situación. Cuando la tarde empezó a caer, descubrió que no quería regresar, pero tenía que hacerlo.

— ¿Sabes encender un fuego? — Preguntó entonces Astrid — Nunca he visto uno.

— ¿En serio?

— Vivo debajo del agua, Hiccup. ¿Te acuerdas? — dijo ella como si fuera obvio rodando los ojos. — No se puede encender fuego debajo del agua.

Hiccup puso los ojos en blanco también con una sonrisa. Supuso que podía quedarse un rato más y se dispuso a recolectar leña. Sin embargo, fue Toothless quien encendió el fuego con un plasma-blast. Astrid se aproximó e hincó frente a las llamas con los ojos brillantes. Acercó sus manos al calor y sonrió encantada.

Hiccup la miró con una media sonrisa en los labios. Miró sus manos y recordó el día anterior y como le había acariciado el rostro. Se preguntó por qué habría reaccionado de la manera en que lo hizo. Se armó de valor para preguntarle, pues le había estado dando vueltas en la cabeza toda la noche anterior y no se le había ocurrido una buena razón. Aprovechando que no estaba en el agua y que parecía estar de muy buen humor, se arriesgó. No había tantas probabilidades de que lo ahogara. Se acercó a ella.

— ¿Astrid? — ella levantó la vista y lo miró. — ¿Por qué te fuiste ayer tan repentinamente? — preguntó a media voz. Ella desvió la mirada rápidamente una vez que hubo procesado su pregunta.

— Lo siento — repitió — No lo volveré a hacer… si te molesta. — añadió en un susurro.

— ¿Si me molesta qué? — Hiccup quería entender.

— Toqué tus orejas. — respondió avergonzada.

— No entiendo — confesó finalmente.

— ¿Qué los humanos no…? — Entonces pareció entender — ¡Oh, para los humanos no significa lo mismo! — suspiró aliviada.

Hiccup estaba indudablemente perdido.

— ¿Qué significa para las nixes?

— Eh, nada en realidad. — algo de color volvió a sus mejillas.

— Astrid.

Pero ella no respondió. Hiccup se acercó a ella y la miró intensamente, pero ella se negaba a devolverle la mirada con terquedad. Seguía prestando toda su atención a las llamas y no parecía tener intención de desviar la vista del fuego pronto.

— Astrid. — insistió. Nada.

Sin saber de dónde rayos sacó la valentía, extendió una mano y le colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, acariciándole sutilmente toda la extremidad. Inmediatamente ella soltó una exclamación de asombro y el color a sus mejillas volvió incluso con más intensidad que la noche anterior. Las orejas de Astrid eran diferentes a las de él. Tenían el mismo tamaño pero eran más delgadas y tenían casi el aspecto de una aleta. Tenías que mirarlas fijamente o tocarlas para notar que había algo diferente en ellas, pero ahora que caía en la cuenta siempre estaban escondidas detrás de su cabello.

Astrid no se apartó ni le pidió que se detuviera, pero seguía reusándose a mirarlo.

— ¿Qué significa? ¿Es algo malo? — preguntó inocentemente.

Astrid negó con la cabeza, pero Hiccup no retiró la mano, siguió rozándole el oído con la yema de los dedos con delicadeza.

— Es… es algo que sólo se hace entre familia — admitió finalmente atropellando las palabras — O en pareja.

Hiccup se congeló y alejó la mano como si se quemara.

— ¡Oh, dioses! ¡Astrid, lo siento! — para variar, sus mejillas se colorearon tanto como las de ella. — ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste desde un principio? — preguntó, así le hubiera podido ahorrar la vergüenza por su atrevimiento.

— Porque yo lo hice primero — murmuró ella.

Ah, es cierto. Estaba ese pequeño detalle. De pronto sintió como un calor diferente al de la hoguera lo calentaba por dentro. Astrid le había acariciado la oreja. ¿Era eso el equivalente a un beso? Sintió que la comisura de los labios se le quería curvar hacia arriba, hasta que cayó en la cuenta que si su inocente roce de ayer había sido un beso, lo que él acababa de hacer probablemente cruzaba la línea del decoro.

— ¿Para los humanos…? — preguntó quedamente, mirándolo por fin. — ¿Para los humanos no significa lo mismo, verdad?

— No. – admitió en el mismo tono.

— ¿Qué hacen los humanos entonces? — volvió a cuestionar sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Hiccup tenía problemas para responder.

— Supongo que podría ser… un beso. — pareció una pregunta.

— ¿Qué es un beso?

Él la estuvo molestando hasta que le respondió y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias. Era justo que le respondiera, pero eso no quitaba que se le retorciera el estómago de los nervios. Detrás de ellos, Toothless se había echado y dormía con el pecho bajándole al ritmo de su respiración.

— Eh, bueno… tú… usas tus labios.

Astrid asintió, bebiendo la información con interés. Cuando él no agregó nada más, inquirió.

— ¿Y…? ¿Cómo los usas?

Hiccup suspiró y cerró los ojos. "Si para ella no significa lo mismo, si nunca lo ha experimentado, tal vez… no sea tan difícil" concluyó. Se decidió a mirarla al fin, se inclinó y le besó la mejilla. Ella se llevó los dedos al lugar, pero se detuvo a los pocos milímetros.

— Aún lo siento — susurró.

Astrid tragó y después de dejar vagar los ojos por la tierra y los árboles, los regresó a Hiccup.

— ¿Puedo intentar?

"¿Intentar…? Oh, Thor." No respondió porque la garganta la tenía hecha nudo, pero Astrid se acercó lentamente y como él no dio muestras de rechazo, le pegó los labios a la piel y se demoró unos segundos para estar segura de absorber bien la sensación. Se relamió discretamente y Hiccup estaba seguro que más caliente su rostro no podía estar. Después Astrid murmuró algo que sonó como "interesante" y curvó la comisura de los labios hacia arriba.

— Los humanos tienen maneras extrañas de demostrar afecto — se rió. Hiccup sintió el nudo de su garganta destensarse un poco al sonreírle de vuelta. Carraspeó.

— Bueno, tocarse las orejas sería raro para un vikingo. Ahora estamos a mano. — Bromeó, y antes de que se diera cuenta, añadió — Aunque un beso en la mejilla no es tan grave, supongo. — inmediatamente quiso morderse la lengua, pues Astrid ladeó la cabeza de esa forma que solía cuando algo le daba curiosidad. — Eh, es decir…

— ¿Hay otro tipo de beso?

— Uh…

— Muéstrame. — pidió. Al verlo tan apurado, sonrió. Y de pronto, sus instintos de nixe salieron a flote.

— No creo… que…

Ella le tomó una mano con delicadeza entre ambas suyas, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Él descubrió que no podía, era físicamente incapaz, de mirar hacia otro lado.

— Muéstrame, ¿sí? — pidió otra vez con voz aún más suave, más susurrante como agua que corre y arrulla.

Hiccup se descubrió inclinándose hacia ella, con dirección a sus labios sonrientes. Astrid pareció captar sus intenciones y ladeó la cabeza para facilitar el acceso, entonces se percató del brillo anormal que se reflejaba en sus ojos verdes y se alejó rápidamente.

— Oh, Hiccup. Lo siento. No fue mi intención.

Hiccup sacudió la cabeza, saliendo de trance. Astrid parecía realmente avergonzada.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó un tanto confundido.

— ¿Lo sentiste, verdad? De repente te sentiste atraído hacia mí sin poder evitarlo.

— Sí… — confesó un poco azorado.

— Es mi culpa, mi mirada provoca eso en los humanos, pero no puedo controlarlo muy bien. — Se agarró el cabello con nerviosismo. — No tienes que mostrármelo si no quieres.

Hiccup la miró y se dio cuenta que extrañaba el impulso de valentía que había experimentado con el hechizo de nixe que Astrid le había impuesto sin querer. Ahora dependía de él, al parecer. Le tomó la mano que ella había alejado al deshacer el hechizo y le dirigió una mirada alentadora.

— Quiero, si tú quieres.

Astrid lo miró casi con timidez.

— ¿Considerarías a una nixe como tu familia… como tu pareja? ¿Incluso si no puedo controlar mi mirada?

Hiccup no pudo evitar sonreír.

— Astrid, no es necesaria tu mirada de nixe para que me sienta irrevocablemente atraído hacia ti.

Astrid le correspondió la sonrisa lentamente y extendió la mano que tenía libre para acariciarle la oreja. Hiccup sonrió e hizo lo mismo, después se inclinó y finalmente le mostró la manera humana de demostrar afecto entre parejas. Astrid decidió que era bastante agradable, más si le seguía pasando los dedos por el cuello y las orejas de ésa manera.

* * *

><p>Listo, ya quedó.<p>

Mil gracias por su comprensión y todos los mensajes que me enviaban deseándome lo mejor para mi computadora. No les miento que hay días en los que me siento decaída y al recibir sus PM, reviews o incluso correos que me avisan que me agregaron a favoritos/follow me levanta un chorro el animo. Aún no me puedo creer que haya gente que disfrute leyendo lo que escribo. :') I love you, guys.

En fin, ya no los empalago con mis emociones de fangirl aceptada por la sociedad.

¡Nos leemos pronto, lo prometo!


	2. Fortuito (Parte I)

Bueno pues ahora sí, sin mover capítulo. Aquí está otro capítulo de Retales.

En esta ocasión es un request de vainila, que pidió "algo triste". Mujer, me lo dejaste tan abierto que luego no vayas a quejarte de cómo salio. Jaja bueno, de todos modos espero que lo disfrutes. Y todos los demás también.

Si me han dejado un request, tengan por seguro que no se me ha olvidado y cuando lo suba les mandaré un PM o algo para avisarles que su espera ha llegado a su fin. Tenganme paciencia, escribir es duro D:

* * *

><p><strong>Fortuito<strong>

Categoría: HTTYD

Genero: Angst, Romance

Clasificación: K+

Paring: Hiccstrid

One-shot (En dos partes)

Resumen: Modern AU: Basada en el mito asiatico del hilo rojo del destino. Después de un encuentro con una anciana en el aeropuerto, Astrid se descubre capaz de ver un hilo rojo atado a su meñique izquierdo, y tiene la sensación de que éste la conecta a algo invaluable. Lo que no sabe, es lo que le espera una vez que encuentre lo que está en el otro extremo del lazo.

* * *

><p>Astrid arrastró su maleta con rueditas a través del aeropuerto con fastidio. ¿Cuánta gente podía querer viajar en un mismo día? El aeropuerto de la capital no tenía nada que ver en cuanto a concurrencia en comparación con el de Berk, su isla natal. Cierto, Berk no era tan pequeño como para que todos se conocieran unos a otros, pero definitivamente no parecía hormiguero, como éste.<p>

Se detuvo en una de las intersecciones y a pesar de no estar perdida se fijó en el mapa para verificar que se estaba dirigiendo a la puerta correcta. No podía esperar para regresar a Berk, a su casa y pasar el resto de sus vacaciones con sus padres y con su mascota. Visitar a sus primos en la capital había sido divertido, pero después de una semana se había aburrido de que Ruffnut quisiera salir a algún bar cada noche y que no supiera hablar de temas más complicados que su guardarropa o lo guapo que era el bartender.

Cuando finalmente estuvo segura que iba en la dirección correcta, se siguió abriendo paso entre la multitud deseando estar a bordo del avión de una buena vez. Fue entonces cuando notó a una anciana tratar de sacar su maleta de la banda transportadora antes de que desapareciera en las infinitas vueltas que daba el equipaje en la endemoniada máquina antes de que sus dueños las recogieran. Nadie la estaba ayudando, demasiado entretenidos recogiendo su equipaje o perdidos en el teléfono móvil.

Astrid frunció el ceño. Arrastrando su propia maleta se dirigió a la anciana. Era bastante bajita, con el pelo gris canoso trenzado y un párpado caído, probablemente debido a la edad. Tenía todo el aspecto de ser la abuelita de los mil gatos en su casa. Refunfuñaba tratando de obtener la pesada maleta sin éxito, y ésta estaba a punto de írsele cuando Astrid la tomó con una sola mano y la sacó de la plataforma sin mucho esfuerzo.

La anciana soltó un "oh" de sorpresa y luego miró hacia arriba en dirección a Astrid. Le dirigió una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Astrid notó que el equipaje de la anciana tenía un listón rojo amarrado en la agarradera, probablemente para reconocerla entre las de los demás. El listón tenía amarrado una etiqueta que decía "Gothi", con seguridad el nombre de su dueña.

Astrid le devolvió la sonrisa y se dispuso a continuar con su travesía cuando Gothi la detuvo sujetándola por la muñeca. Astrid la miró. La anciana la miraba de arriba abajo, inspeccionándola con una expresión de concentración.

— Eh… ¿necesita ayuda con otra cosa? — preguntó, pero Gothi no respondió. Quizá no hablaba su idioma. Repitió la pregunta en inglés pero nada, no hubo respuesta.

Gothi la soltó y después de dirigirle un gesto para pedirle que aguardara un segundo, se puso a rebuscar algo en su bolsa de mano. Astrid pensó que quizá era muda y le quería dar las gracias por haberla ayudado regalándole un dulce como lo haría una abuelita consentidora, pero en su lugar sacó un pequeño frasquito color rojo con un líquido dentro. Lo destapó y lo olió. Después le sonrió a Astrid de manera astuta. Gothi le pidió que se agachara a su altura con un gesto de la mano, y Astrid pensó que le pediría que oliera el perfume también.

Astrid se inclinó y antes de tener tiempo de verlo venir, Gothi le arrojó el contenido de la botellita en los ojos, que como no tuvo tiempo ni de parpadear, le golpeó los globos oculares haciéndola retroceder inmediatamente.

— ¡Hey! ¿Pero qué…? — Astrid se talló los ojos y miró a Gothi sintiéndose traicionada.

La anciana se rió en silencio y le dirigió una sonrisa amable, como para decirle que estaba bien, que no pasaba nada. La verdad es que a Astrid no le habían ardido los ojos y no se sentía como si el líquido le hubiera hecho algo raro, pero aún así le dirigió a la anciana una mirada recriminatoria.

Gothi le señaló la mano, específicamente, el meñique de la mano izquierda. Astrid se miró el dedo pero no encontró nada fuera de lo normal. Cuando regresó la vista hacia Gothi, ésta ya se alejaba arrastrando su pesada maleta y no tardó en perderse entre la multitud en el aeropuerto. Astrid meneó la cabeza, eso se sacaba por ayudar a desconocidos.

Continuó su marcha por el aeropuerto y de pronto fue consiente de dos cosas. La primera, era que todo se veía más claro y brillante, como si hubiera estado usando lentes y éstos hubieran estado empañados, hasta que por fin se decidió a limpiarlos y ahora todo se veía con una nueva nitidez que no sabía que se había estado perdiendo. La segunda, era una pequeña presión en la base de su meñique izquierdo, como si se hubiera atado un hilo en él, pero por más que se miraba el dedo, no había nada extraño en su mano. No quería admitirlo, pero tenía la sensación que el hilo imaginario estaba conectado a algo. Algo importante.

Resignada a que estaba imaginando cosas, se sentó en una de las salas de espera que había cerca de cada puerta para los pasajeros que tenían tiempo de sobra antes de abordar y soltando un suspiro, se dispuso a esperar.

Frente a ella, estaba la parte posterior del aeropuerto, cuya pared era completamente de cristal y podías ver a los aviones despegar. Astrid miró como el personal de aeropuerto colocaba unas escaleras frente a un avión y preparaba todo para su abordaje. Entonces captó su reflejo en el vidrio del muro. Se vio con su trenza rubia, su chaqueta de cuero y sus botas quizá muy calurosas para la capital pero ideales para el clima frío de Berk. La imagen reflejada era una réplica de la Astrid real. Excepto por una cosa.

La Astrid del reflejo tenía amarrado un hilo rojo en su meñique izquierdo.

— ¿Qué…?

Astrid se miró la mano pero no había nada. Miró el cristal y ahí estaba, atado a su dedo, un listón rojo, alternó la mirada de su reflejo a su mano muchas veces, sin dar crédito a lo que veía. Seguramente estaba cansada. Estaba estresada porque Ruffnut vivía de noche y su horario se había volteado en la última semana que estuvo de vacaciones en casa de sus tíos. Se talló los ojos con desesperación, pero al llevarse la mano al rostro se dio cuenta que podía sentir el tacto del listón en su piel, y una cosa era tener alucinaciones, pero ¿sentirlas?

De pronto sitió un tironcito. Y otro, y otro. El hilo le estaba jalando el dedo. O más bien, lo que fuera que estaba al otro lado del hilo le estaba jalando el dedo. Era una sensación extraña, casi como si el hilo se extendiera por debajo de la piel y se enredara con venas y arterias y lo conectara directo con algo ubicado en su pecho. Volvió a sentir un tirón. Ah, entonces sí había algo. Astrid podía sentirlo, y ese algo se estaba alejando.

En menos de un segundo, antes de permitirse analizarlo, se levantó de un brinco de su silla y siguió la dirección que le indicaba el hilo. Se abrió paso entre gente descortés y gente sorprendida que le bloqueaba el paso o se quitaba con una exclamación de su camino.

No tuvo que correr mucho, sin embargo. El listón la jalaba hacia la puerta de abordaje continua a la suya. Un vuelo que también iba hacia Berk pero que a diferencia del suyo, no hacía escalas. Una azafata estaba al inicio de la fila de abordaje recogiendo boletos y deseándole a los pasajeros buen viaje cuando Astrid se detuvo.

Su listón no estaba conectado a un algo. Sino a un _alguien_. Un alguien que ya había entregado su boleto y ahora se dirigía hacia su avión, pues el hilo conducía más allá de las puertas. Astrid se miró el dedo y se dio cuenta que podía ver el hilo a simple vista. Seguramente por la cercanía que ahora tenía con la otra persona, que ingenua al bendito listón, se alejaba cada vez más desvaneciendo el hilo de la vista de Astrid. Cuando finalmente el hilo volvió a ser invisible, Astrid recordó que ella también tenía un vuelo que tomar, que había dejado su equipaje sin supervisión y que estaba actuando como tonta.

La voz de una mujer en los altavoces llamó a todos los pasajeros de su vuelo a acercarse a la línea de abordaje y sacudiendo la cabeza, Astrid regresó corriendo a su estación. Afortunadamente, nadie había tomado su equipaje, por lo que después de entregar el boleto a la sonriente azafata al inicio de la fila, abordó su avión y se preparó para un largo viaje.

Y largo viaje sería, pues después de la escala que el avión debía hacer, Astrid estaba tan fastidiada que decidió tomar una siesta. Aún faltaban alrededor de dos horas para llegar a Berk, por lo que pidió a una aeromoza algo para el dolor de cabeza, recostó la cabeza en el asiento y después de unos minutos, se quedó dormida.

Despertó con una horrible sensación de vértigo. No podía abrir los ojos pero sabía que estaba cayendo a toda velocidad. Hacía demasiado calor, debía haber fuego cerca. Mucha gente gritaba a su alrededor. Había mucha turbulencia y un ruido infernal amenazaba con reventarle los tímpanos.

El avión se estaba cayendo.

Astrid se dio cuenta que el avión iba estrellarse contra el suelo en cualquier momento y despertó con un sobresalto y temblando como una hoja. Sus ojos azules se abrieron con pánico y escanearon el área. Varias personas la miraban. Todo estaba en orden, el avión no iba a estrellarse.

A pesar de que a su alrededor nada parecía estar fuera de lo normal, Astrid seguía sintiendo vértigo y una sensación horrible de estar en medio del apocalipsis. Estaba temblando violentamente y podía escuchar sus propios jadeos.

— Señorita, ¿se encuentra bien? — preguntó la mujer con un bebé en brazos que había estado a su lado en el avión después del transbordo. Astrid se encontró incapaz de contestarle, seguía temblando y no encontraba la voz.

— ¿Está todo bien? — preguntó la azafata que le había dado la medicina para la jaqueca a Astrid hacía un rato.

— Creo que tiene aerofobia. — dijo la mujer. Astrid seguía jadeando.

La azafata la ayudó a levantarse de su asiento para conducirla a un asiento vacío al fondo del avión. Astrid se descubrió caminando como un bebé dando sus primeros pasos. Las piernas le temblaban y tenía que apoyarse en la aeromoza y en cualquier otra cosa para poder caminar con paso vacilante.

La buena mujer no dejaba de repetir cosas como "Es normal. Sólo es turbulencia, que es perfectamente normal. El avión no se caerá", pero Astrid tenía la muy viva sensación que el avión ya se estaba cayendo. Cuando finalmente pudo sentarse de nuevo, la azafata no soltó su mano y siguió asegurándole que todo estaba en orden. Pero Astrid no dejaba de brincar ante turbulencias que en realidad no pasaban ni de jadear por la falta de aire que parecía abundar en su vuelo.

Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, se detuvo.

Fue repentino y hasta violento, como si se estrellara contra una pared a trescientos kilómetros por hora. Astrid tragó una bocanada de aire y sintió como el mundo dejaba de girar. Su respiración se fue normalizando poco a poco, y la aeromoza sonrió alentadoramente.

— ¿Se te está pasando? Si sientes nauseas o ganas de vomitar, avísame.

Astrid asintió distraídamente mientras trataba que el corazón le dejara de martillear los oídos. Le seguían temblando las manos.

— ¿Quieres un poco de agua?

Ella asintió una vez más y cuando la azafata soltó su mano para ir a buscar una botella con agua, Astrid las enterró en su rostro. Cuando su respiración comenzó a calmarse, se percató de algo. El meñique de su mano izquierda estaba frío. Terriblemente frío, como si el hilo le hubiera estado apretando demasiado y le hubiera impedido la circulación durante todo su episodio de paranoia. Astrid se sacó el teléfono móvil del bolsillo de su chaqueta y lo usó para ver el reflejo de su mano.

El hilo no estaba.

Sintió una bofetada de pánico sacudirla. El hilo no estaba. Astrid se apretó al mano contra el pecho, de repente sintiéndose sola y perdida, con un vacío que nunca antes había sentido y que estaba segura jamás podría llenar. Una gota cayó sobre la pantalla de su celular, luego otra.

Se dio cuenta que eran lágrimas. Astrid estaba llorando. Comenzó a hipar. Se volvió a apretar la mano izquierda contra el pecho. Quien fuera quien estuviera del otro lado del hilo, ya no estaba.

Astrid intentó buscar la conexión que había sentido en el aeropuerto, esa que le decía que algo importante estaba en el otro extremo y se aferró a ella. "Vuelve" quiso susurrarle. "Vuelve, no te vayas. Regresa, no puedes irte".

La azafata volvió con una botella con agua y se la entregó a Astrid, que se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas y le agradeció escuetamente. Usó el agua para tragarse las lágrimas con cada trago y como ya se sentía mejor, aseguró que ya podía regresar a su asiento.

Pero no, no se sentía mejor. Se sentía fatal, como si un tigre le hubiera dado un zarpazo y le hubiera dejado el pecho abierto, dejando un dolor en carne viva. Entonces sintió una sacudida, como si un rayo la hubiera atravesado. Soltó un jadeo y se aferró al asiento. La mujer del bebé la miró y se preguntó mentalmente si debía llamar otra vez a la aeromoza. Pero Astrid no detectó su mirada de preocupación, pues volvió a sentir otro choque eléctrico, luego otro y entonces se detuvo. Finalmente, sintió que podía volver a respirar.

Con un suspiro, se relajó en el asiento desparramándose en él, por fin sintiendo un poco de calma. Sin poder evitarlo, miró su mano izquierda, pero una vez más no vio nada. Sin tener muchas esperanzas, volvió a sacar su celular y lo usó para ver el reflejo de su dedo. El corazón le dio un vuelco. Era muy débil, pero el hilo estaba ahí.

Astrid jadeó una risa, sin importarle que la mujer a su lado pensara que estaba perdiendo el juicio. Se cubrió la boca con una mano y se rió de alivio. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Estaba cansada, habían sido muchas emociones.

Después de otra hora, el piloto anunció que estaban a punto de aterrizar. Astrid no podía estar más contenta. No quería volver a subirse a un avión nunca.

Al tocar tierra y bajar del avión, el aeropuerto de Berk estaba hecho un caos, había gente corriendo en todas direcciones y sirenas de policía y ambulancias podían escucharse por todas partes.

— ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? — preguntó ella a un empleado del aeropuerto, sintiéndose inquieta.

— Es una tragedia — dijo con pesar. — Estaba a punto de aterrizar cunado hubo una falla en una de las turbinas. — informó. — Uno de los aviones se estrelló. Cayó justo aquí, en el aeropuerto, y ha imposibilitado el aterrizaje de otros aviones.

Astrid no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

— ¿Qué? ¿Un avión se estrelló?

El empleado asintió.

— No hay muchos sobrevivientes.

Astrid sintió que el suelo temblaba bajo sus pies. La coincidencia era demasiado grande. La persona al otro lado del hilo había estado en el accidente, no lo había imaginado. El hilo rojo de su dedo la conectaba con alguien más, y más impactante aún, la hacía consiente de lo que esta persona vivía.

* * *

><p>Pues bien, no, no acabó ahí jajaja.<p>

Suelen decirme que dejo finales abiertos y aunque eso me descolocó en un principio, puedo asegurarles que en esta ocasión aquí no acaba.

Mar, tu suertuda, tu request va a tener segunda parte jajaja.

Como pueden ver no estuvo muy "triste", pues lo triste viene en el próximo capítulo. La verdad no sé que publicaré primero, si "Ninguna buena acción" (Si están interesados en saber qué historia es esa, pasen a mi perfil) o la segunda parte de ésto.

En fin, sin más por el momento, me despido.

Muchas gracias por leer y les mando un beso :)


	3. Fortuito (Parte II)

Tal y como lo prometí, y hasta con un día de anticipación ¿qué tal? Agradezcanle a Lady A.H, que me amenazó con una metralleta para que lo publicara ahorita. No te creas, cariño jaja Love you.

En fin. Aquí está la segunda parte. Soy una mujer de palabra. :)

Espero que lo disfruten mucho y que no me odien por esto D:

P.S. El capítulo tiene el pedacito de una canción llamada "The Saltwater Room" interpretada por Owl City. Está en inglés y para no spoilearles nada antes de leer, les dejo la traducción al final del capítulo :)

Sin más, disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>Parte 2<strong>

Dos semanas después de haber llegado a Berk, Astrid aún tenía atado el listón rojo a su meñique izquierdo. Nadie podía verlo, ni siquiera en las superficies reflejantes como ella, y sin embargo ahí estaba, bailando en el viento a su alrededor y mofándose de que no se podía deshacer de él.

Bueno, tampoco es que lo hubiera intentado. Por alguna razón, sentía el hilo como algo indispensable, como si intentar cortarlo o desatarlo fuera el equivalente a intentar cortarse el brazo, por lo que lo dejó permanecer atado en su dedo y perturbándole la vida.

Había buscado información en internet, por supuesto. Lo que había encontrado no la había dejado nada tranquila.

"_Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo se puede estirar o contraer, pero nunca romper."_

¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Que en algún momento de su vida iba a conocer a quien fuera que estuviera del otro lado del listón? ¿Y eso aplicaba aún y cuando posiblemente ya no estaba? No, sabía que a pesar de protagonizar un accidente aéreo, la otra persona aún vivía. Pero mientras tanto, mientras no pudieran encontrarse cara a cara, la incertidumbre la acompañaba a todas partes.

Astrid culpaba a Gothi, o como fuera que se llamara la anciana. Esto tenía que ser obra suya y del líquido infernal que le había arrojado a los ojos. ¿Esta era su manera de agradecerle por haberla ayudado? ¿Con inquietudes e hilos rojos que sólo ella podía ver y le estaban destrozando el juicio? Vaya vieja rastrera.

El incidente seguía estando en los noticieros. No se hablaba de otra cosa en la isla de Berk, lo suficientemente grande para ser ciudad y lo suficientemente pequeña para que no ocurriera mucho todos los días.

Justo ahora, mientras se comía un cereal en el desayuno, la mujer del noticiero estaba en línea directa con el director del hospital y con el director general y dueño del aeropuerto, Stoick Haddock. El hombre aseguraba que los sobrevivientes estaban siendo tratados en el hospital de Berk y que los gastos correrían por parte de aeropuerto. El problema radicaba que algunos pacientes venían de visita y no tenían parientes o conocidos en la ciudad. Además, como el hospital no estaba habituado a tanta concurrencia, no había suficiente personal que se encargara de todos los enfermos, por lo que el director del hospital hacía un llamado a voluntarios.

La presentadora despidió a los entrevistados no sin antes darle el pésame a Stoick, pues según se había dado a conocer, su propio hijo iba en el vuelo que se estrelló.

El padre de Astrid se levantó de la mesa y se despidió de su hija para irse a trabajar cuando la nota llegó a su fin. Su madre le dio un beso en la mejilla y le deseo que disfrutara lo que restaba de sus vacaciones antes de volver a entrar a la escuela. Astrid les fingió una sonrisa que ninguno notó y cuando escuchó los automóviles alejarse por la calle, apagó la tele. Una idea se le había ocurrido al escuchar el noticiero y mejor la llevaba a cabo antes de cambiar de opinión.

Se puso unos jeans y se calzó sus botas favoritas, se aseguró que la casa estuviera bien cerrada y tras despedirse de su mascota, salió con dirección al hospital de Berk.

Poco más de media hora después, Astrid se encontraba llenando una hoja con sus datos. No le pedían casi nada y no importaba que fuera menor de edad. Debían estar realmente desesperados por voluntarios. No había muchos, según pudo notar. Le asignaron una enfermera y se dedicó a seguirla en su rutina mientras ella le explicaba qué hacer y cómo y cuando hacerlo. Astrid aprendía rápido y pronto la enfermera la dejó atendiendo al último paciente que no tenía parientes ni amigos en Berk y se fue a revisar otras cosas. Le dijo que después de que terminara podía irse a casa y esperaba verla al día siguiente. Astrid se despidió con una sonrisa y le aseguró que volvería.

Claro que volvería. No tenía ni idea de cuantos pacientes sobrevivientes al vuelo había en el hospital, pero ninguno de los que había visitado estaba al otro extremo de su hilo rojo. No se iba a rendir, si ya se había metido en tanto lío para descubrir a la persona, no pararía hasta encontrarla. Estaba cerca, podía sentirlo.

Cuando terminó de atender a la paciente, una señora en sus cuarentas que no paraba de hablar sobre lo mucho que sus hijos debían estar preocupados y que no tardarían en llegar a Berk, salió del cuarto con un suspiro de alivio. Eran alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde, y por fin tenía luz verde y un gafete que le impediría meterse en problemas por vagabundear por el hospital.

Sólo había un problema: el hilo estaba muy quieto. En todo este tiempo, desde el día del accidente, no había vuelto a sentir el tironcito en el meñique que le indicaba la dirección en que se movía quien estaba en el otro extremo. Ya había intentado seguir el cordón a pesar ello, pero era difícil hacerlo con un espejo o con su celular. Recargándose en la pared, se miró las botas con pesar. ¿Y ahora cuál era el plan B?

Entonces se dio cuenta, el suelo del hospital estaba tan lustroso y brillante que alcanzaba a reflejar un listón flotante alrededor de su dedo. Astrid se enderezó con una renovada esperanza. Ahora sólo tenía que seguir el reflejo en el piso. Fue complicado, pues el listón atravesaba paredes y Astrid tenía que rodear y luego volver a corregir la dirección, sin mencionar que tenía que fingir que miraba al frente cada que se topaba con un doctor, una enfermera o cualquier persona. Finalmente llegó a un punto en el que el listón simplemente ascendía. La persona estaba justo donde ella estaba parada, en algún piso de arriba. No quiso esperar el ascensor y corrió por las escaleras hasta el cuarto piso. Continuó siguiendo el listón y al doblar una esquina, se detuvo abruptamente.

Astrid miró fijamente la puerta de madera que tenía enfrente. Ya no necesitaba el reflejo del piso para ver el hilo. Debía ser porque estaban cerca, quien quiera que fuera la otra persona que se encontraba en el otro extremo del cordón, estaba del otro lado de la puerta.

Sentía el corazón martillándole la caja torácica y no sabía por qué estaba tan agitada, el pecho subiendo y bajando con un vaivén que delataba su respiración irregular. Debería estar contenta, por fin se resolvería el misterio, por fin dejaría de sentir esa duda carcomiéndole las entrañas y esa sensación en el meñique a cada momento del día. Aun así sus manos temblaban.

Estaba a unos cuantos pasos de la puerta y los cruzó con deliberada lentitud. No sabía la razón, pero estaba asustada. Tomó el pomo de la puerta y empujó hacia abajo la manija. La cerradura se abrió con un clic. Detestó que la garganta se le cerrara cuando tragó pesado. Abrió la puerta hasta la mitad y asomó la vista para asegurarse de no estar interrumpiendo a nadie, lo último que quería era tener que explicar a extraños que era lo que estaba haciendo ahí. Seguramente pensarían que se les escapó del área de salud mental.

Adentro, el sol entraba por una ventana que daba hacia fuera y la copa de un árbol cubría la mitad del cristal, haciendo que la luz se tornara verdosa y pintara siluetas en las blancas paredes de la habitación. La luz estaba apagada, pero el cuarto no estaba oscuro gracias a la ventana. Astrid se preguntó por qué estaría la luz apagada si en todas las otras habitaciones que había visitado habían estado encendidas.

Como la habitación parecía estar vacía a excepción de la cama del paciente, dio un paso para entrar y la puerta se cerró a su espalda. Despacio, midiendo cada movimiento, se acercó a la cama que se encontraba en el centro del cuarto, cuyo ocupante dormía. Seguramente por eso estaba la luz apagada. Se detuvo a los pies de la cama, sus piernas rozando el colchón y los barrotes.

El paciente era un muchacho que debía tener más o menos su edad. Tenía el cabello castaño rojizo, la piel blanca y la cara manchada de pecas y cicatrices junto con múltiples raspones que aún no terminaban de desaparecer. Su respiración era pausada y Astrid estaba segura de que nunca en su vida lo había visto con anterioridad, y sin embargo, un listón de color rojo estaba atado al dedo meñique de su mano izquierda, conectándolo efectivamente con el de ella.

El listón flotaba por la habitación como si estuviera suspendido en agua, burlándose de ella y de su ingenuidad, por pensar, aunque sea por un momento que había sido fortuito el hecho de que ahora se encontrara en ese cuarto de hospital y no en otro lado. No en casa, viendo la televisión o leyendo un libro. No, estaba aquí, llorando por alguien que no conocía.

Astrid se dio cuenta que en efecto, estaba llorando. Agua salada le escurría por la cara a raudales y de pronto se descubrió hipando. No podía creer el abatimiento y angustia que estaba sintiendo por este desconocido, al verlo inmóvil y pálido, con los labios resecos y la respiración demasiado pausada como para ser natural incluso dormido.

Fue entonces que se percató de la máquina al lado de la cama, que lo conectaba con cables que hacían las veces de venas externas con el catéter inyectado en su antebrazo. Astrid se llevó una mano a la boca cerrando los ojos.

Estaba en coma.

Lo sabía, sabía que su situación era delicada y precaria. Sabía que la persona frente a ella estaba colgando de un hilo, uno más delgado y caprichoso que el que la había conducido ahí en primer lugar. No hacía falta ningún doctor que se lo dijera para que ella, de alguna manera, lo supiera.

Astrid se acercó al lado de la cama y sentándose en la silla que había ahí, tomó su mano, la de ella empapada de lágrimas. El hilo rojo se estiró, le apretó el meñique y luego se reventó, desapareciendo cuando su piel entró en contacto con la de él. Quiso llamar su nombre, pero se dio cuenta que no lo conocía. Aun así podía sentir una fuerte conexión con esta persona, con o sin hilo rojo.

Astrid se llevó la mano del chico a la cara para que sintiera sus lágrimas, en un mudo reclamo. No podía recordar la última vez que había llorado con el corazón en la garganta, con la desesperación cruda. Volvió a colocar su mano a un costado, sobre la cama. Y cuando su piel dejó se tocarse, el hilo se formó otra vez. Le tocó la cara y deseó poder ver sus ojos. Si estar en su presencia con él inconsciente la perturbaba tanto, se preguntó que tanto la afectaría si pudiera verlo a los ojos.

—No te conozco — susurró — Pero ya me importas. — odió como la voz se le quebró en la última palabra — Me importas más de lo que pensé posible, más de lo que me importan muchas personas que he conocido durante toda mi vida.

Astrid se cubrió la cara con las manos y pudo sentir una vez más la textura del cordón en la piel de la mejilla.

— ¿Quién eres? — Sollozó — ¿Qué eres mío?

Después de unos minutos, se sintió ridícula. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se afligía tanto por él? No sabía, pero la intensidad de la situación y de sus sentimientos la estaba asustando. Se rehusó a mirarlo cuando se levantó y salió a toda prisa de la habitación.

Esa noche, Astrid no pudo dormir. Se descubrió hecha un ovillo en su cama sin poderse sacar el rostro del muchacho del hospital de la cabeza. Tenía ganas de volver a verlo y a la vez le dolía pensar en él por su delicada situación. Y sin embargo, sabía que no podía evitarlo, el hilo rojo la ataba a él y era consciente que no importaba cuanto intentara alejarse, el lazo no se iba a desvanecer. Su destino estaba conectado a esa persona, no importaba lo que pasara.

Por eso, al día siguiente, preguntó a la enfermera sobre quién cuidaba al chico del cuarto 421.

— ¿Hiccup Haddock? — preguntó la enfermera inocentemente.

Astrid se tragó la expresión de sorpresa. Había escuchado ese nombre varias veces en la televisión las últimas semanas. Así que él era el hijo del dueño del aeropuerto.

— Sí — mintió con naturalidad y sintiéndose mal por ello — Es compañero mío en la escuela y me sorprendió que no hubiera nadie con él ayer.

— Su padre trabaja y no llega al hospital hasta después de las seis de la tarde. ¿Quieres encargarte de él a partir de ahora? Ya sabes lo que dicen de los pacientes en coma, pueden escucharte y le haría bien que escuchara una voz conocida. Quizá lo ayude a despertar pronto.

Si Astrid no creía en el destino aún después del hilo rojo, definitivamente creía en él ahora, pues no había manera de que tuviera tanta suerte de no ser por el destino. A partir de ahora se encargaría de Hiccup. Estaba contenta porque ya conocía su nombre, y en el transcurso de los días, fue aprendiendo más cosas sobre él.

Aprendió que su madre estaba de expedición en alguna jungla tropical, porque era la famosa naturista que tenía su propio programa en Animal Planet. Aprendió que no tenía hermanos y que probablemente tampoco muchos amigos, porque nadie lo visitaba a excepción de su padre y el amigo de éste, y probablemente nadie más lo haría sino hasta que su madre regresara de la jungla.

Astrid llegaba puntual a las nueve de la mañana al hospital y se marchaba hasta las cinco de la tarde, quedándose a su lado toda una jornada, pero por imposible que pareciera, no se cansaba ni se aburría. El tiempo que pasaba con Hiccup nunca parecía ser suficiente, y extrañaba la habitación de paredes llenas de siluetas de sombra de árbol, que la hacía asemejarse a una cueva en el fondo de mar.

Siguiendo el consejo de la enfermera, Astrid comenzó a llevar libros para leerle cuando no le cambiaba los sueros o checaba sus signos vitales. Quería pensar que él sí la escuchaba, y que cuando despertara, a pesar de no conocerla, podría reconocer su voz.

Una semana entera después de que comenzó sus visitas, se encontraba sentada en la silla permanente al lado de su cama, leyéndole un poemario que llevaría el próximo semestre en la clase de literatura.

_Time together isn't ever quite enough_

_When you and I are alone, I've never felt so at home_

_What will it take to make or break this hint of love?_

_We need time, only time. _

_I feel warm with your hand in mine_

_When we walk along the shoreline._

_But if this is what I call home_

_Why does it feel so alone?_

_So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?_

_All the time. Oh, all the time. _

Astrid desvió la vista del libro con dirección a Hiccup, que dormía sin dar señales si la escuchaba o no. Dejando el libro sobre la mesita que había al lado de la cama, le tomó la mano y tras desvanecerse el hilo, sintió como la llenaba la calidez de la que hablaba el poema.

El hilo rojo sólo desaparecía si le tomaba la mano izquierda con la suya propia, según había descubierto con el transcurso de los días, pues se había percatado que si le tocaba el rostro o alguna otra parte del cuerpo aun podía ver el listón danzando alrededor de ambos, a veces envolviéndolos, haciéndola pensar que el hilo realmente se burlaba de ella.

Se paró de la silla y en su lugar se sentó en la cama, encarándolo. Le quitó un mechón de cabello del rostro y le acarició una cicatriz de la frente que casi desaparecía por completo. Se le quedó mirando fijamente no por primera vez.

— ¿Realmente tenemos un indicio de amor? — se atrevió a preguntarle en voz alta. — Tiempo es lo que más tenemos y es verdad que me siento sola. — suspiró — Ni siquiera sé si ya tienes novia. — se rió sin humor — No, no puedes tener novia, ¿verdad? Sería una estúpida si no viniera a visitarte.

Se dio cuenta que le seguía acariciando el rostro y retiró la mano. Se rió de sí misma cruelmente.

— La estúpida soy yo por estarme enamorando de alguien que no puede responderme. — dijo con amargura. Sintió sus ojos humedecerse otra vez y se apretó las palmas de las manos contra las cuencas oculares. — Perdóname, no quise decir eso. — se disculpó. — Es que me siento ridícula, ¿sabes? Siento que te quiero pero no te conozco, y en este estado es imposible conocerte. Tengo miedo. — admitió después de una vacilación. En parte porque no sabía si la escuchaba.

Sin poder resistirse, volvió a tomar su mano y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos. Trató de pensar en cosas más alegres.

— ¿Qué tal si te doy un beso? — preguntó intentando bromear — Si siento fuegos artificiales entonces ya no tengo remedio, y quizá en una de esas, hasta te despiertas. ¿Te gustaría eso? Esta vez la princesa despertaría al héroe.

Pero Astrid sonrió sin alegría y meneó la cabeza negativamente con pesar.

— Pero yo no soy una princesa — dijo — Y si fuera tan fácil… no habría tantos pacientes en coma.

Como ya se acercaba la hora de irse, guardó el libro en la bolsa que cargaba con sus cosas y se preparó para marcharse.

— Tu papá no tarda en llegar, quizá él tenga más suerte que yo y logre hacerte despertar.

Y tal vez fuera porque estuvo hablando de besos, recitando poesía y deseando finales felices, pero se inclinó sobre él y dejó caer un beso en su mejilla esperando poder transmitirle todo el inexplicable aprecio que ya le tenía.

— Hasta mañana, Hiccup. Espero que mi voz pueda alcanzarte algún día.

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a su casa, como siempre a esperar el nuevo amanecer con el que se levantaría para ir a visitarlo una vez más. Lo que no sabía, era que aquél había sido su último día en el hospital con Hiccup.

* * *

><p>Y pues ya, se acabó. Al día siguiente muere y nunca pudieron conocerse propiamente.<p>

¡Ah, que se la creyeron! :P

No, ¿cómo creen? Aquí no acaba. Disculpen la mala broma. No me maten no me odien D: No lo vuelvo a hacer.

Es que como siempre Natalia no pudo medir bien cuanto iba a durar el condenado capítulo y dijo "No, ya está muy largo, mejor le corto y lo hago en tres partes" jajaja Así que pronto les traeré la tercer y ahora sí, última parte. Dénme unos días y la publico ;)

También, olvidé comentar algo el capítulo anterior: la idea del "hilo rojo" se me ocurrió mientras leía un pequeño drabble en tumblr de alguien que no recuerdo quien fue D: Pero era mucho más corto y solo hablaba de que Astrid se despertaba un día siendo capaz de ver un hilo rojo en su meñique, y al seguirlo se encontraba con Hiccup en el hospital. La explicación que daba era que probablemente podía ver el hilo porque él se estaba muriendo, y ahí acababa. Como ven mi historia tiene mucho de mi cosecha, y a pesar de que me encantaría darle el credito correspondiente a la persona que me inspiró a escribir mi propia versión… ¡no recuerdo quien es! D: En fin, para que vean que soy honesta y no le quito el crédito a nadie.

Ahora la **traducción** de la letra:

_El tiempo juntos nunca es suficiente_

_Cuando tú y yo estamos solos, nunca me había sentido tan en casa_

_¿Qué se necesitaría para hacer o romper ente indicio de amor?_

_Necesitamos tiempo, sólo tiempo._

_Me siento cálida con tu mano en la mía,_

_Cuando caminamos por la orilla del mar._

_Pero si esto es lo que llamo hogar_

_¿Por qué se siente tan solitario? _

_Así que dime, cariño ¿Desearías que nos e_namoráramos _? _

_Todo el tiempo. Oh, todo el tiempo. _


	4. Fortuito (Parte III)

¡Yeey, y con esto llegamos al fin de esta mini saga! Quizá no sea la única en Retales, pero eso ya el tiempo lo dirá. La verdad quería publicar desde ayer, pero me fui al cine xD (¡Vayan a ver "El Libro de la Vida" ahora!) y lo terminé apenas ahorita jaja

En nuevas noticias, después de una búsqueda exhaustiva, logré encontrar el drabble que les dije en el que me basé para crear esta historia. Se llama "soulmates" (está en inglés) y el link es: _notkorras. /post/97235356008/i-love-your-writing-style-especially-in-your-modern_ por si acaso lo quieren checar. (Nada más borren el espacio entre el primer punto y el / )

Sin más… pues sólo me resta advertirles que le corran por los pañuelos, los chocolates y la insulina.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>Parte 3<strong>

Astrid se levantó a la mañana siguiente decida a dejar atrás su pesimismo y llevar esta situación lo más positivamente posible. Si Hiccup en verdad la escuchaba, quería que la escuchara con una voz alegre y no triste, pues si sus esperanzas se hacían realidad y él la reconocía al despertar, no quería que se llevara una impresión negativa de ella.

Su madre la dejó en el hospital de camino al trabajo – después de su primer día les había dicho a sus padres acerca de su voluntariado, a lo que ellos ilusamente la felicitaron por su abnegación – y tras despedirse con un beso, entró en el hospital con una sonrisa optimista en los labios. Después de tomar su gafete y desearle los buenos días a Lucy, la enfermera que la había capacitado, presionó el botón del ascensor que la llevaría al cuarto piso.

Al caminar por el pasillo tenía la vista fija en su mano, pues la pausada aparición del listón a sus ojos nunca dejaba de intrigarla, por lo que al levantar la vista, la escena frente la ella la congeló en su sitio.

La puerta de la habitación de Hiccup estaba abierta, pero eso era lo más irrelevante de todo.

Ambos de sus padres y un hombre grande y rubio estaban en la habitación, junto con un doctor y un par de enfermeras, que no dejaban de revolotear a su alrededor checando su signos vitales, las máquinas junto a la cama y todo lo que pudiera ser virtualmente checable. Su madre lloraba y todos en general parecían llenos de desbordantes emociones haciendo que la escena pareciera demasiado abrumadora.

A pesar de todos los factores nuevos que figuraban en la habitación y que nunca estaban presentes, lo más remarcable era lo que siempre había estado ahí pero que a la vez resultaba lo más impactante de todo.

Hiccup estaba despierto.

Astrid miraba todo desde afuera a una distancia de dos metros de la puerta, con los ojos fijos en él, sentado sobre la cama y luciendo sumamente confundido. Astrid lo veía de perfil gesticular con las manos mientras intentaba responder a la infinita cantidad de preguntas que todos le hacían.

Sintió que la risa y el llanto chocaban en su garganta al hacer una mezcla de ambos. Quiso correr hacia él y abrazarlo, decirle que estaba feliz y aliviada porque por fin estaba despierto, reclamarle por todo lo que la había hecho pasar y golpearle el hombro para después besarlo y descubrir si realmente el hilo tenía razón y él era su persona predestinada.

Pero no pudo.

Reparó en su familia unida, en que finalmente estaba comenzando a reír y que las tres personas en la habitación que no eran personal médico parecían turnarse para apretarlo contra ellos o palmearle la espalda. Se dio cuenta que ella no encajaba ahí, que sus papás no tenían ni idea de quien era ella y que seguramente su mentira de "es compañero mío en la escuela" no tardaría en descubrirse, y eso sería en el mejor de los casos embarazoso y en el peor problemático. Se recordó que ella no era nada más que una voluntaria cuyo trabajo evidentemente había llegado a su fin.

Casi se rió de sí misma al darse cuenta que ilusamente había pensado que ella estaría ahí cuando él despertara y que probablemente tendrían una escena de película como las que ella odiaba. Pero que ingenua había sido. De pronto su despertar era agridulce. Dulce porque estaba despierto, y amargo porque nunca lograría ver el color de sus ojos.

Tenía que ser realista, ¿qué estupidez era esa en cuanto a que él reconocería su voz? Él no sabía que ella existía y ¿qué tan absurdo y espeluznante sería que ella saliera de la nada y clamara su atención sólo por haberle leído mientras él estaba inconsciente? Él no lo había pedido, por eso se le llamaba "voluntariado".

Tragándose el nudo de emociones encontradas que se le había formado en la garganta, apretó los puños sobre la bolsa en la que aún cargaba el ridículo poemario, se dio la media vuelta y sin siquiera recordar regresar el gafete, salió del hospital. No es como si lo fuera a seguir ocupando, después de todo.

Ω

Cinco días después, ese mismo fin de semana, Astrid estaba sola en su casa acostada en el sillón de la sala tratando de despejar su mente leyendo una novela de misterio. No estaba funcionando, y de verdad, esto ya se estaba volviendo frustrante. ¿Desde cuándo Astrid Hofferson era dependiente? Y sin embargo toda esta experiencia había resultado como probar una cucharada de helado de tu sabor favorito para que luego te lo arrebataran para siempre. Era como darte una probada de algo que ya no podrías tener nunca más. A pesar de que nunca había hablado con él, a pesar de que lo único que había hecho era mirarlo dormir, extrañaba a Hiccup.

Estaba teniendo problemas para combatir la depresión. Debería salir, encontrar un nuevo pasatiempo, o lo que sea, pero no. Estaba desparramada en el sofá más espacioso de su sala, enfundada en su sweater rojo favorito, el que era cómodo y se reservaba para las ocasiones en las que estaba triste o tenía que estudiar toda la noche, tratando de descubrir quien era el asesino antes de que Agatha Christi lo desenmascarara sin mucho éxito.

Cerró el libro con un movimiento brusco de la mano y luego lo arrojó a la mesita de centro. Gruñó y después se apretó las manos contra la cara. A pesar de que no podía verlo, aún podía sentir el hilo rojo en su dedo y en su mejilla. En un momento de locura consideró seriamente cortarlo con una tijeras. Luego razonó que eso sería la epítome de la estulticia. Si la cosa era ya de por sí invisible y atravesaba paredes, ¿qué le hacía pensar que unas simples tijeras podrían cortarlo?

Estiró la mano izquierda hacia arriba y se miró el meñique como si quisiera incinerarlo. Después suspiró. Estar enojada con su meñique era ridículo. Esta situación era ridícula. Cerró los ojos. Le dolía la cabeza. No había estado durmiendo bien y todo gracias al bendito listón. Un listón que evitaba ver a toda costa, incluso cepillándose el cabello y trenzándolo sin ayuda de un espejo. Solía dirigirle miradas a su dedo más de lo que le gustaría admitir, a pesar de nunca ver el hilo atado en él. Como ahora, pensó abriendo los ojos y observando la mano que aún tenía extendida sobre su cabeza.

Aguarden un segundo, podía verlo. Podía ver el listón en su dedo. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa. Antes de tener tiempo de procesarlo, alguien tocó el timbre.

Astrid se incorporó con un sobresalto. Hincada sobre el sillón, se asomó por el ventanal de la sala y se dio cuenta que había un auto negro aparcado afuera de su casa que no reconocía. Se quedó mirándolo por unos momentos. Volvieron a tocar el timbre.

Se levantó en menos de un segundo y corrió hacia la entrada de su casa dando traspiés. Su mano izquierda agarró el pomo de la puerta, muy tarde notando que el hilo la atravesaba en línea recta. Sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo la abrió quizá demasiado rápido.

Y ahí estaba, con la mano a medio alzar para timbrar una última vez antes de darse por vencido, Hiccup.

Astrid lo miró sin saber si era una aparición o si realmente estaba en la entrada de su casa, con un sweater caro y una chaqueta de cuero color piel, con el cabello más brillante y la piel un poco menos pálida, sacándole unas cuantas pulgadas mientras la miraba sorprendido con unos ojos imposiblemente verdes.

Se dio cuenta que estaba mirándolo como una completa idiota con la boca abierta. La cerró rápidamente y sus dientes sonaron cuando lo hizo. Se percató que Hiccup también la miraba con atención y de repente fue demasiado consciente de que estaba descalza, vestida únicamente con un short de mezclilla desgastado demasiado corto para el clima frío de Berk que usaba sólo cuando sabía que no iba a salir de casa, que por más que fuera su sweater favorito, le quedaba por lo menos cuatro tallas más grande y se le caía exponiendo su hombro derecho. Que tenía la trenza casi completamente deshecha por haber estado cambiando mil veces de posición en el sofá mientas leía. Y que seguía usando sus lentes de lectura al más puro estilo Clark Kent, exageradamente grandes para su redondeado rostro. Sintió que se le calentaba la cara. Éste, definitivamente, no era el primer encentro que había planeado.

— Eh… — no sabía que decir. Eso no solía pasarle.

— Oh, s-sí. Hola. Eh… buenos días. Soy Hiccup Haddock. ¿Astrid Hofferson vive aquí? — preguntó como si hubiera ensayado la línea muchas veces.

Astrid asintió, después sacudió la cabeza para despejarse.

— Sí, soy yo.

— Oh.

Astrid sintió una punzada en el pecho cuando vio su rostro caer con decepción. No entendió porqué le dolió. Seguramente era el sweater, o su cabello. No, sin duda eran los lentes.

Hiccup sintió sus esperanzas abandonarlo. Había albergado ilusamente la esperanza de que Astrid Hofferson fuera una chica más bien tímida, al estilo "ratón de biblioteca", con las mismas inexistentes capacidades sociales que él (¿Qué otra clase de chica haría voluntariado?), y por tanto no fuera a tener problemas al aceptar su amistad y al menos considerara salir con él algún día. No había manera que el espécimen frente a él fuera a considerarlo nunca.

La Astrid frente a él parecía sacada de una revista a pesar de estar usando ropa totalmente normal y probablemente ni una gota de maquillaje. Sin embargo, pensó, si ya había llegado hasta aquí, podría decirle la razón de su visita y después de darle las gracias que sinceramente quería darle, se iría y no volvería a verla jamás.

— Yo… me enteré que tú estuviste de voluntaria en el hospital y quería agradecerte por ello. — otra línea ensayada — Uh… — Hiccup se atoró. No sabía como continuar. Ah, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan socialmente inepto?

Astrid sonrió, un poco ansiosa y un poco divertida. Al menos no era la única que estaba fuera de su zona de confort. Se hizo a un lado y gesticuló hacia dentro.

— ¿Quieres pasar? Hace frío afuera. — era invierno, después de todo.

Dos minutos después Hiccup estaba sentado en el sofá que Astrid antes había estado ocupando, mientras ella estaba en la cocina preparando café. Aprovechó para rehacerse la trenza, deshacerse de los lentes de lectura y ponerse unos calentadores y sus botas que habían estado arrojadas en un rincón de la sala y que había tomado antes de desaparecer a preparar las bebidas.

Colocó el café en una bandeja al lado del libro que antes había arrojado a la mesita de centro y se sentó junto a Hiccup a treinta centímetros de distancia. Levantó la vista y lo miró. Dios, no podía creer que le estaba devolviendo la mirada. No sabía si era porque deseó muchas veces poder ver sus ojos y ahora que finalmente podía hacerlo se le figuraban expresivos sin comparación, pero definitivamente ahora tenía una debilidad por sus ojos. Sin poder evitarlo, sonrió. Notó que él se ruborizaba pero después de unos segundos le devolvió la sonrisa.

— Así que, Hiccup. ¿Cómo supiste que yo era quien estuvo de voluntaria en el hospital? — preguntó para iniciar una conversación. No esperaba que él se ruborizara todavía más y se frotara la parte de atrás del cuello avergonzado.

— Um… — murmuró mirando el piso. Suspiró. — La verdad es que no sé como decirlo sin sonar… extraño.

Astrid, que servía el café en tazas, arqueó las cejas en su dirección.

— No entiendo como eso podría resultar extraño. — le dijo para animarlo.

Descubrió que quería saber lo que pensaba. _Todo_ lo que pensaba. No quería volver a mirarlo y preguntarse que le diría si pudiera decirle algo. Descubrió también que a la depresión que había sentido los últimos días le habían salido alas y había volado por la ventana. Ojalá que para nunca volver. Estaba feliz de tenerlo aquí ahora, porque creyó que jamás lo tendría.

Hiccup volvió a suspirar.

— Sonará extraño porque, bueno yo… podía oírte cuando estaba inconsciente. — dijo la última parte muy rápido, como si temiera arrepentirse. Astrid dejó lo que estaba haciendo y giró la cabeza en su dirección con la misma rapidez.

— ¿Podías oírme? — preguntó sorprendida — ¿De verdad?

Hiccup comenzó a explicarse de inmediato, nervioso.

— Sí, es decir… no creo haber escuchado todo lo que me decías… ni siquiera entendía la mayoría las veces que conseguía escucharte. No siempre. Pero tu voz era constante, más que la de mi padre o la de Gobber. — dijo, sus mejillas seguían encendidas. — Era como cuando escuchas voces a lo lejos y no puedes despertarte para responderles. Y cuando finalmente desperté… de hecho fue tratando de detenerte. "Adiós, Hiccup. Espero verte algún día" o algo así dijiste, y pensé que te irías y no ibas a volver, así que desperté diciendo "Espera, ¿cuándo es algún día?" — admitió, y sus mejillas se colorearon más — pero ya era muy tarde — continuó — Era el día siguiente, de hecho. Apenas amanecía y una enfermera estaba en la habitación. Creí que eras tú. Pero ella estaba demasiado sorprendida y llamó a los doctores y ellos a mis padres y de pronto todo estaba pasando muy rápido y no entendía nada.

Hizo una pausa y Astrid parpadeó. No le había quitado los ojos de encima durante toda la explicación y probablemente tampoco había parpadeado, por lo que aprovechó la pausa para hacerlo. Ella asintió entonces, dándole pie a continuar. Hiccup se humedeció los labios y prosiguió.

— De cualquier manera, cuando me explicaron lo que había pasado y pude asimilarlo, sólo me quedaba una duda. Me había dado cuenta que ninguna de las enfermeras tenía tu voz, así que le pregunté a una de ellas… Lucy, creo. Le pregunté que quién había sido la enfermera que había estado cuidándome y ella dijo que no había habido ninguna enfermera en especial, pero después recordó que "mi compañera de la escuela" había estado de voluntaria.

Hiccup se rió y negó con la cabeza mirando al piso. Esta vez fue Astrid quien se ruborizó.

— Eso sólo sirvió para confundirme más. De cualquier modo le dije que no tenía manera de contactarme contigo, y después de considerarlo, pues estaba contra las reglas de privacidad del hospital, ella accedió a darme tu número de teléfono. — Hiccup miró hacia otro lado. — Quise llamar pero no sabía que decir… — dijo bajando la voz — así que terminé por usar tu número para obtener tu dirección — dijo todavía más bajo — Pensé que si te tenía de frente podría sacarlo más fácilmente que por el teléfono. — la miró, parecía que sus ojos le imploraban disculpas — Pero supongo que eso sólo sirvió para hacer la situación más rara... Seguramente piensas que sueno como un acosador, o algo…Te ofrezco mi más sincera disculpa.

Astrid sintió el corazón retorcérsele y brincar hasta su garganta.

— No — dijo con la voz más suave de lo que se había escuchado decir antes — No, para nada. — le sonrió — Que bueno que me encontraste.

Se quedaron mirando por un momento, Hiccup devolviéndole lentamente la sonrisa. Realmente había algo entre ellos, y no sólo era el hilo.

Astrid terminó de servir el café y le extendió una taza. Hiccup la tomó y le dio un trago pequeño para no quemarse. Astrid sabía como preparar café. Ella supuso que era justo que admitiera su mentira, al menos para esclarecer su confusión.

— Yo fui la que le dijo a Lucy que éramos compañeros de escuela. — dijo — Como excusa para preguntar por ti. Te vi el primer día de voluntariado — explicó, no era mentira. — Y… y quería ser yo quien te atendiera.

— Oh. — parecía sorprendido. Dudó un segundo antes de añadir — ¿Por qué? — preguntó, luego se apresuró a añadir — No es que me esté quejando, claro que no, es decir, gracias a ti desperté y todo, pero… ¿porqué?

Astrid apretó los labios. La acosadora ahora era ella. Miró discretamente el hilo que los conectaba, que parecía tener vida, bailaba al son de una inexistente brisa y se enredaba vagamente a su alrededor formando un aro que los envolvía y que era embarazoso que sólo ella pudiera ver.

Pensó que decirle "porque hay un hilo rojo que nos conecta, y aparentemente es el destino" era bastante pobre, como un mal piropo con el que te intentaría ligar un idiota en un bar. Y sin embargo, era la verdad.

— ¿Fue… lástima? — preguntó él dudativamente, sus ojos verdes mirándola casi demasiado grandes, haciendo inconscientemente el pie izquierdo hacia atrás.

— No — respondió ella quizá muy rápido. — No, para nada. Eso no fue…— se interrumpió — ¿tienes un prostético? — preguntó sorprendida, percatándose del movimiento de su pierna y dejando su taza en la mesa, notando muy tarde que, efectivamente, Hiccup había entrado caminando por su propio pie a la casa, sin muletas ni silla de ruedas. — Qué torpe, ni siquiera recordaba…

Por supuesto, Astrid había notado en el hospital que habían tenido que amputarle la mitad de la pierna izquierda, pero nadie le había mencionado nada acerca de un prostético.

— ¿Cuándo te la pusieron? — preguntó con curiosidad, sonriendo sin darse cuenta que lo hacía.

— El mismo día que desperté — respondió sin dejar de mirarla.

Astrid se rió.

— Aprendiste bastante rápido a caminar en ella. ¿No haces rehabilitación?

— Sí, todos los días, por todo éste mes.

— ¿Te incómoda? ¿Ya no te duele?

— No. Bueno, a veces… nada que no pueda manejar. — él miraba su rostro tratando de descifrar su expresión pero no había mucho que descifrar. La mirada de Astrid no era de lástima. Parecía feliz por que pudiera caminar solo, preocupada por si aún le dolía y notó que sus ojos brillaban con curiosidad sin resultar grosera.

Tentativamente, se alzó el pantalón para que ella lo mirara. No era como si él quisiera mantener el detalle de su prostético como un secreto al mundo, pero definitivamente enseñárselo a un extraño nunca se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza. Y sin embargo Astrid era diferente. ¿Si ya lo había visto cuando estaba en coma, qué tan diferente resultaba enseñarle su pierna? Seguramente ella había ayudado a cambiarle las vendas más de una vez. Oh, Dios. Definitivamente había ayudado. Trató de no pensar en ello.

— Se ve moderna — aprobó — Me alegra que no se te dificulte usarla.

Hiccup se había estado preparando mentalmente para las miradas de lástima que estaba seguro que todo el mundo le iba a dirigir. No sabía que hacer con la de Astrid, imposiblemente sincera, imposiblemente amable e imposiblemente azul. Finalmente se acomodó de nuevo el pantalón y la miró.

Cuando él no agregó nada más, Astrid suspiró. No le había respondido y él parecía seguir esperando una respuesta. Recogió su taza de la mesita de centro, le dio un sorbo y la volvió a dejar en su lugar. Miró hacia la alfombra.

— Quería ser yo quien te atendiera porque… — se relamió los labios — porque quería conocerte.

Quizá la mejor opción era decirle las verdades que no sonaban tan disparatadas y las que podía manejar. Y quizá no debería pensar en los días en el hospital, que estaban reviviendo todos los sentimientos de nostalgia que vivió ahí, de querer abrazarlo y no poder hacerlo.

Había querido abrazarlo desde que cruzó la puerta de su casa, y _seguía sin poder hacerlo_.

— Te vi y por alguna razón que no entiendo aún — aún no entendía el hilo, así que no era mentira exactamente — tuve muchas ganas de conocerte. — hubo una pausa — ¿suena eso muy descabellado? — preguntó levantando al fin la vista.

— Un poco — dijo Hiccup a media voz, incrédulo ante lo que ella le estaba diciendo — Nunca nadie había querido conocerme.

Él no se podía creer que ella lo mirara casi con anhelo.

— Yo sí. — respondió, y se dio cuenta que había tenido que susurrar para que no se le quebrara la voz. Se mordió el labio, pero después decidió que bien valía la pena tragarse la vergüenza — ¿Puedo…? — dijo alzando una mano en su dirección.

Hiccup no se dio cuenta que había asentido y de pronto Astrid lo abrazó. Primero insegura, luego más firme y finalmente con abandono. Él la abrazó de vuelta, y tuvo la impresión de que acababa de dar un paso hacia un lugar del que ya no había marcha atrás. ¿Era muy extraño sentir una conexión inexplicablemente fuerte con ésta chica entre sus brazos? Porque él la sentía, era casi físico, como si no hubiera sido fortuito su encuentro, como si los atara el destino.

Antes de que comenzara a recobrar la cordura y lo abandonara lo poeta, se decidió a arriesgarse.

— ¿Astrid? — preguntó contra la piel de su hombro. Olía a manzanas y a fresas, y no se quería separar.

— ¿Sí? — Astrid tampoco parecía querer separarse. Estaba perdida en la sensación de que él le estaba devolviendo el abrazo, que estaba respondiendo a todo lo que ella decía y hacía.

— ¿Saldrías conmigo algún día?

Definitivamente no era la chica tímida que él esperaba que fuera, pero nada perdía con probar. Su corazón se rompería por alguna razón que él aún no alcanzaba a comprender, pero nada perdía con probar.

Astrid jadeó una risa. Después recargó su frente contra su cuello y reparó con placer en que su piel no estaba tan fría. Estaba casi irrazonablemente caliente para el clima que hacía afuera.

— Sí. — lo abrazó más fuerte — Me encantaría.

Astrid cerró los ojos y unas gotas le escurrieron por las mejillas, pero no eran lágrimas, si no aquel líquido que Gothi le había arrojado a los ojos, que una vez cumplido su cometido, abandonó sus retinas discretamente.

Pasarían muchos años antes de que Astrid finalmente se animara a contarle a su prometido la verdadera historia de cómo lo había encontrado tanto tiempo atrás en el hospital. Hiccup decidió creerle, porque a pesar de que nunca pudo verlo, definitivamente siempre pudo sentirlo.

* * *

><p>¡Listo!<p>

Espero que te haya gustado, vainila. Espero que haya sido lo que querías, porque la verdad yo tengo problemas para matar a mis OTPs, eso lo dejo para mis novelas y personajes propios, a los que no me duele matar jajaja Así que no sé si haya quedado "triste" como lo querías.

Anyways, nos leemos pronto. Lo que sigue de aquí es "Ninguna Buena Acción", después alguna de sus peticiones y seguramente después "El Acertijo".

Sin más, me despido repitiéndoles que vayan a ver El Libro de la Vida jaja (The Book of Life) Como mexicana apruebo esa película y la recomiendo.

¡Nos leemos pronto y besos!


End file.
